Peter Pan : Le Retour De Crochet
by Azertog
Summary: Quelques mois, peut-être un an après les événements de Peter Pan 2 : Retour Au Pays Imaginaire. Le Capitaine Crochet est de retour au Pays Imaginaire... Raconté du point de vue de Crochet.
1. Chapitre 1 : De Retour

Le Retour De Crochet

L'histoire suivante se déroule après les événements de Peter Pan : Retour Au Pays Imaginaire et est racontée pour la première fois du point de vue du pirate. Poursuivis et chassés par la Pieuvre, les Pirates, Monsieur Mouche et le Capitaine Crochet ont finalement réussis à s'en sortir vivant. Après quelques années passées à en reconstruire un, le Capitaine Crochet et ses hommes reviennent à bord du nouveau Jolly Roger...

**Disclaimer : TOUS DROITS OFFICIELS REVIENNENT À LA WALT DISNEY COMPANY**

CHAPITRE I. De Retour.

« Ah, le Pays Imaginaire ! Peter Pan va payer pour avoir détruit mon si beau navire !

Techniquement Capitaine, c'est le Monstre Marin qui, en essayant de vous manger, l'a détruit. »

Mouche m'agace.

« Parce que tu ne penses pas que c'est Pan qui a provoqué l'appétit du Monstre pour moi Monsieur Mouche ? Andouille !

Oui, Capitaine, dé-dé-désolé. »

J'ai une revanche à prendre, et ce, depuis trop longtemps. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me battrais pour faire payer ce satané Peter Pan de m'avoir tranché la main.

« On jette l'ancre, Mouche, dans la même baie que d'habitude.

Bien Capitaine. On jette l'ancre ! hurla Mouche.

Fort bien. A nous deux, maintenant, Pan. »

Je dois établir un plan. Bien meilleur que les deux derniers. Mais la nuit tombe, je décide alors de me retrancher dans mes quartiers, afin de profiter de mon meilleur rhum, en l'occasion de mon retour.

Cette nuit-là, en compagnie de Mouche, je réfléchis sans arrêt : comment, comment tuer Peter Pan ? Il a sûrement dû quitter l'Arbre Du Pendu : il sait que la fée Clochette m'a fait part de cette cachette. Mais où peut-il vivre à présent ?

Puis, petit à petit, je me suis endormi...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Vieille Connaissance

CHAPITRE II. Une Vieille Connaissance.

Depuis le petit matin, mes hommes chantent pour tromper l'ennui. J'ai demandé à Mouche de venir me raser dans la journée, peut-être que cela m'aidera à me détendre, et à éclaircir mon esprit afin de trouver un plan convenable.

« Comment ? Comment le capturer ? Je m'exclame.

Bonjour Capitaine ! Me salue Mouche.

Peut-être qu'en capturant un de ses Garçons Perdus...

Vous n'avez pas oublié Capitaine ? C'est l'heure de votre rasage de barbe !

Ne vois-tu pas que je réfléchis, Mouche ? Enfin... »

Je m'approche de lui, il m'enlève mon manteau rouge. Je m'assois, puis il me met la serviette, et se met à me raser.

« Détendez-vous Capitaine, oubliez Peter Pan durant cet instant... »

Mouche a raison, et je me laisse aller, me reposant pendant que Mouche s'occupe de ma barbe. J'oublie Peter Pan, j'oublie mon plan...

Puis Mouche s'arrête, son travail est terminé.

« Merci, Mouche.

Ne vous en faites-pas, vous trouverez un moyen de le battre.

Je l'espère... »

Je retourne alors à mes activités de conspiration, lorsque soudainement me vint une idée : Pourquoi ne pas capturer la Fée Clochette, afin que je puisse voler ? J'ai déjà entendu ce gamin parler de pensées aventureuses, et de la poudre de cette luciole. Si je vole, nous serons enfin sur un pied d'égalité, moi et Peter !

« J'ai trouvé Mouche !

Capitaine ?

Nous allons enlever la Fée Clochette, Mouche, comme ça je pourrais enfin voler, et combattre ce sale mioche ! »

Je jubile. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon unique point faible contre Pan était le fait que j'étais cloué au sol ! Mais alors que je jouais avec ma moustache, je la sentis légèrement bouger. De plus en plus vite.

Puis vint un bruit familier. Trop familier.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic..._

Impossible. Tremblant de peur, je m'approche du bastingage. En contrebas, me lorgnant de ses yeux jaunes, je vois le Crocodile, avec sa queue battant la mesure comme une horloge, qui me sourit et qui se met à se lécher les babines, se remémorant sûrement le goût de ma main gauche, lorsque Peter l'a lui a jeté en pâture.

« MOUUUUUUUUUUUCHE ! Sauve-moi ! C'est le Crocodile ! Dis-je en me réfugiant auprès de lui.

Très bien Capitaine...»

Alors que Mouche s'emploie à faire fuir l'animal qui a hanté et qui continue de hanter mes nuits, je me cache sous la table, comme lorsque j'en avais l'habitude, il y a quelques temps de cela maintenant lorsque j'apercevais la bête. Impossible. Impossible que cet animal ait retrouvé ma trace. Je lui ai échappé de peu alors que j'avais failli finir dans son estomac. Puis soudain, je me rappelle que l'animal a élu domicile dans l'île. Si je veux de nouveau affronter Peter Pan, le Crocodile me poursuivra de nouveau, et il essayera a nouveau de me manger. Cet incessant bruit de ce qui fut mon réveil-matin ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête...

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac..._

_**Le Capitaine Crochet a revu le Crocodile Tic-Tac...**_

_**Le Chapitre 3, « A la poursuite de Clochette » est à venir.**_


End file.
